Through the eyes of Darcy Hawthorne
by luvJessandDarcy
Summary: Hi everyone! This story is a series of one shots about Darcy Hawthorne realizing his feelings for Jess, and just different parts of the books when Darcy and Jess have had interactions. If you have any comments or "snoggestions", please leave a review or PM me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This story is a series of one shots about Darcy Hawthorne realizing his feelings for Jess, and just different parts of the books when Darcy and Jess have had interactions. If you have any comments or "snoggestions", please leave a review or PM me. I'll try to update frequently, and make the chapters longer. Enjoy!**

I pat my younger sister's back back. She looks awfully frightened. Today is her first day of middle school. "Don't worry, he's a nice teacher." I reassure her, talking about her new math teacher she got. "How about Jess?" she asks me. I feel a happy flutter in my heart when I hear Jess's name. I find her name, and again, feel a wave of happiness. "Nope, sorry. She's in the other class." I reply. "Oh." the disappointment in her voice is audible. I'm hoping that I see her a lot this year. I actually secretly have a crush on her. She's just so pretty! Not to mention nice. I just hope she likes me back. No, not possible. Jessica Delaney probably just thinks of me as her best friend's older brother.

**And that's it! Yes, it's really short. But I'm going to make this a whole series of one-shots. Please follow this fanfic. **

**Go bookworms!**

**~luvJessandDarcy**


	2. NO! Jess can't kiss Zach Norton!

**Chapter 2 is here! Yep, within the same day. I might not always update so frequently, of course. But this one takes place during the musical, Beauty and the Beast.**

Jess's voice is floating through the entire room. I can hardly believe how beautiful her voice sounds. I feel my eyes fill up tears. Not because of the beauty of her voice, but - well that's part of it, but also because I knew what part in the musical was coming next. The kiss. The kiss between Beauty and Beast in the story, but in this case, Jess and ZACH NORTON! I covered my eyes. No. This is going to be too devastating to watch! Jess is supposed to be mine! I should be the one that she shares her first kiss with, not-"Baaaaaaa" suddenly Sundance, Jess's goat, walks on stage. The audience erupts in laughter. Not me, though. "Sundance? What are you doing here?" Jess asks her. Megan, Becca, and some other girls pretending to be the silverwear snicker. I feel a rush of anger. How dare they laugh at Jess? Before I can control myself, I jump onstage and wrap Sundance in my jacket. I carry her to Jess's father. Jess rushes towards us, sobbing. I wish I could just cuddle her, but her father would probably think that I was weird. So I give her a hug and say, "It's okay, Jess. I got her." comes rushing over , and Jess is whisked away before I can do anything else. Her father and I head out to the truck to put Sundance back in her crate. "How did she get out? " I ask him. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw one of the dishes disappear. They might have overheard while Jess was getting her hair done, and decided to go for it." He replies. "That is SO mean!" I yell, all the anger pouring out of me. He nods. "It was a very cruel thing to do." He agrees. "Jess looks beautiful in her costume, doesn't she?" I ask, before I can stop myself. "Yes, she does." He replies. By now, we're back inside. The curtain opens once again, and they take from where they left off. To my relief, there was no kiss. That would be the worst thing that happened to me. EVER.

**Okay, how do you like chapter 2? **

**Enjoy!**

**~luvJessandDarcy**


	3. Hellooooooooo, Boston!

**A/N Hi guys! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Feel free to check out my new fanfic, Thorugh the Eyes of Tristan Berkeley, requested by a Guest. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

The whole crowd of people at Cassidy's house are sprinting, literally sprinting, around, getting ready to start filming _Hello, Boston._ I sneak a glance at Jess. She looks really nice in her dress. Courtney and Kyle are talking to me, and I manage to participate and laugh at some joke Courtney cracks, but mainly, I'm spacing out. Well, not exactly spacing out, I'm just looking at Jess. Suddenly, a low rumbling noise fills the air, and Murphy bursts through the doorway, barking at the strangers in the house. Chaos spreads like the plague, and everyone starts shouting at the same time. Courtney runs after Murphy, and Stewart and I help. Well, try to help. I didn't really successfully catch Murphy. Stewart and Courtney didn't either. Stewart trips over some cables, and goes sprawling. Courtney and I accidentally collide, and go flying in opposite directions. Finally, someone (I'm too busy trying to get untangled from the wire to notice who)catches Murphy and puts him back in his camp out in the garage. After we're all situated again, I sit down by the stairs to watch the filming, and Jess looks over at me. I smile and wink at her. Her face looks happy. I sure hope so.

"Ready to roll the cameras?" a cameraman asks.

"Roll 'em!" the producer yells, in response.

"Hellooooo, Boston!" Carson Dawson cries. The filming goes through pretty fast, and I keep looking at Jess. I can't help it! She looks so cute! In a pretty way, not like the way I say how Murphy or Melville is cute. Then, suddenly, a rare and bizarre event occurs. One that the people in America will never forget(and never stop laughing about!). Carso Dawson coughs violently and his face turns red(the shade of Emma's christmas hat that I saw in the house before!) and he spits tea all over Mrs,Chadwick's dress.

"Well, I never!"she cries in disgust

In the cream puffs, grinning to no one in particular, are Carson Dawson's dentures! They were FAKE the whole time!.

"CUT!" the director yells.

The girls get blamed for doing this! I mean, seriously, I don't think Jess would do that. EVER. Emma either. and all the people not in the show(including me) didn't really get mad. It WAS pretty...um, funny. Dentures flying into the cream puffs! Imagine! "C'mon, let's go home." my father says, after the filming is done for the day. We climb into the car and head home. I smile at Emma. "What?"she whispers.

"That was…...pretty funny" I reply.

"I know, but shhhhh! Mom and Dad are listening."she whispers back.

"What's going on back there?" my mom asks suspiciously

"Nothing, Mom. Just giving Em a detailed overview of the game." I reply, which isn't exactly a lie. I wink at Emma and she grins. No matter how funny or strange it was today, I still like Jess. And nothing can ever change that. NOTHING.

**A/N What did you think? Only Darcy's thoughts, no fluff yet. You'll see some later on, though, I promise. I LOVE Jess and Darcy together! Who else does? GO TEAM JARCY! Sorry, it's really short. XP But, I promise it'll get longer. No need to beg me. :D**

**Au revoir,**

**luvJessandDarcy **


	4. new idea

Hi readers! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. :( I've been super busy with school lately, so I haven't had much free time. Anyways, I'm going to make this fanfic more interesting. Instead of just repeating scenes from the book, I'll make things happen like Jess and Darcy's first date, first kiss, or whatever I think of.

Let me know what you think. And don't worry; this story will be updated soon.

Keep reading,

luvJessandDarcy


End file.
